Shining
by Ari-souls
Summary: AU A different fate has been bestowed upon Paris. Slash!
1. Prologue

A/N: After reading all those horribly delicious Troy slash, I decided to write one of my own hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: What can I say… I'm a fuck and run chick.

I failed.

My job was simple protect Troy, its people, and my family, but at the age of ten I did not know the depths of human fears. A fear that was awoken by the most precious member of my family.

Paris came quickly and quietly into our world, he came with the blessings of Apollo, who gifted us with a golden afternoon upon his arrival. He was so small, so very small. I was the first of my siblings to hold him I was afraid to move, afraid that I'll drop him, because I wasn't used to holding anything so fragile before. I am use to handling swords, knocking down my opponents in training, running through the palace halls carelessly knocking down expensive vases knowing that it could be easily replace on my father's command. But Paris was special there will never be another person like him. I remembered Cassandra tugging at my tunic and I kneel down so that she could have a look at our new brother, but the second her finger tips brushed Paris hair the tranquility was broken. She screamed out that he'll kill us all and kept screaming for us to kill him Mother manage to calm her hellish cries, but not before the damage was done. The following week I discovered that Father planned on abandoning Paris, and so I did what any brother could do I begged and pleaded until Father withdrew his decision. I manage to kept Paris with us for five years, which I witness his first steps, heard his first words, felt his first broken heart. For five years Father had heard Cassandra's rants, saw the fear in the people's eyes, and the nightmares that plagues him at night. I could not bring myself to hate Father because he did what any good king would do, he did it to protect Troy, but still I could not bring myself to not fell disgusted by him for what he did to Paris. He gave his son a life worse that death.

For fifteen years the people of Troy had been told that a beast, the curse of Troy , is imprisoned in the temple of Apollo, but I had not the strength to tell them that I had failed to protect the most fragile treasure of Troy.

TBC

So hate it? Love it? Don't give a damn?


	2. These Chains

/N: Here I go again.

**Warning: this is a slash fanfic which means there will be guy on guy action so if you're uncomfortable with that I suggest you leave now before their sexual prowess pulls you over to the dark and pleasurable side.**

" _Father we can't win this war."_

"Apollo watches over us, Hector, our walls will stand." King Priam said with conviction.

Hector could not believe what he was hearing just a week ago they were all looking forward to peace with the Spartans after years of fighting, but just this morning that thought had been destroyed when his brother, Deiphobus, stole Helen right out from under Menelaus. Now instead of peace they have more battles to look forward to, but Hector made one last attempt to try to counsel Priam, " Father please think of how many men, women and children that will suffer because of this war."

They stood silently together and then Priam crosses to Hector and cradle Hectors head in his hand.

" It's in the hands of the Gods now, my son."

" Yes, and they'll have their fun," Hector begins to walk away but just before he was out of ear shot he turn to face Priam, " Father, you haven't gone to pray at Apollo's Temple in fifteen years maybe it's time to make amends." But Priam only turned his back to him choosing to stared out in to his beloved Troy.

It is with in the walls of the temple that Hector felt the most angry, anger towards his father, his family, his people, and it is a place that he had felt the most miserable for what good was it to be the Prince of Troy, heir to the throne, if he did not have to power to change his brother's fate. But despite his family obvious objection he still went to see Paris everyday. Paris room is hidden deep with in the temple he is not allow to leave the room under any circumstances. Only a few in the temple know that they are keeping a Prince of Troy locked up, and the person who keep watch over him is a death mute so news of this doesn't leak out. When Hector enters Paris's room he is greeted by a cheerful voice.

"Hector you're back." Paris attempted to get up to give his brother a hug and Hector had to stop himself from wincing a the sound of the shackles clanking against the stone floor. Another wave of anger threaten to take him over when he thinks about his Father ordering the guards to but those chains around the ankles of a frighten five year old boy.

" Paris I've missed you," He caught Paris when he stumbled, it was next to impossible to walk around with chains nipping at your feet. " How have you been this past week?" Hector asked while he escorted Paris back to the bed then made sure Paris was comfortable before taking a seat in a chair next to the bed.

" Everything's fine everyday I wake up the same bed, look up a the small cracks in the ceiling, and spend the day staring at the same boring wall, and everyday I prayed for Father to walk in trough the door, realized he made a mistake, and release me from this prison."

"That day will come Paris don't' give up hope." he tried to comfort his brother but it made no different in Paris's mood.

" When will it come Hector? All I want is to see is the outside world, I want to see the sun again. You know the irony is not lost on me. I am trapped in the temple of the Sun God yet I have forgotten what the sun looks like, I have forgotten its warmth, its light, its shine. " He whispered the last part knowing that he would upset his brother if he cried.

" I promise I'll get you out of here as soon as I can." Hector moves to embraces his brother but Paris moves away from him giving Hector a watery smile instead.

"Will enough about me. Tell me about your trip to Sparta."

Hector stepped away from his brother he had hope to spare him the news, and his brother would know that something was wrong if he told him a lie for it's against his nature to lie. Damn the Gods and their jokes. How could he tell his brother that the prophecy might not be true that he would not be responsible for Troy's doom. But when he looked into Paris expecting eyes he felt that he had to say something.

" _Just another war Brother." _

Waiting is always the hardest part. Moments passed by slowly in which minutes seems like hours until those fated bell tolls, but before the men would put on their armor and go fight on the fields a man has to fight with a part of himself. The part that evokes self doubt and fear. It whispers in your ears it says _what would become of your family if you are gone, Don't you want to grow old with you wife, don't you want to see you children grow up, are you willing to give that all up to fight for political reason in which you do not understand nor took part in._ But that part is short live for it can not stand against the love that you feel, the love that gives you strength to protect your country, your family, and its future. This battle was going trough every Trojan man as they prepared to fight, all excepted those who linger in the shadow of the temple.


	3. Glow

**A/N: Finally in this chapter you'll finally find out who I'm pairing Paris with. I hope you enjoy, and thank you guys that reviewed those really gave me some ideas that I'm planning in the future. **

Paris jumped every time he heard a scream or the sound of swords clashing together in their struggle. He gave a silently prayer to the Gods to keep his brother safe then on a second note he wonder briefly if the Gods care enough to listen, but nevertheless he hope this time they'll stop watching from above and take some action, what good are Gods if they don't help the people who believe in them, he humorously thought knowing that the Priest out there would preach otherwise.

_The Priests!_ He had almost forgotten all about them Paris hope they weren't hurt or killed even though they have been his prison guards Paris couldn't bring himself to wish ill will upon them. Then, as if the Gods have granted Paris request, the chaos stopped leaving only silence in its steps. Paris got up cautiously and pressed his ear up to the door hoping to catch a word or a footstep something that would tell him what was happening.

Suddenly the door was thrust open knocking Paris to the ground, his head collide with the floor, for a moment stars flooded his vision as all his senses momentarily abandon him. He looked up to see a looming figure standing in the hallway his face hidden by the room's shadows.

" Who are you?' Paris asked wincing when his voice sound rough and raw.

The figure didn't answer but stepped closer to Paris and even though Paris couldn't see the intruder's face he could feel the man burning gaze boring holes into him.

" Did you not hear me?" Paris asked rather forcefully this time, one of his biggest flaws was that he hated being ignored, and he hoped that his voice did not squeak.

" Are you a Trojan?" the man asked paying no heed to Paris, which only to serve to infuriate him. So if the Greek wouldn't answer his question he had no reason to answer the Greek's question, " I'm a prisoner."

" Prisoner?" echoed the stranger.

" Yes, now will you kindly leave so I can live in peace," said Paris his voice dripping with the sweet honey of sarcasms as he sat up and straightens his shoulders for he wasn't going to let the man know that he was afraid.

" I've killed men who have dismiss me as easily as you have," the stranger chuckled, "Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what? Death? I've been dead ever since they locked me in this room in the minds Trojans I no longer exist."

"What is your name." the stranger demanded not asked something in his voice told Paris that this man didn't know how to ask for something. This man must be a lord or a king.

" Why do you want to know?"

"Because,… I want it." he simply answered as if it was a fact and he waited patiently for Paris to respond.

"My name is Paris." he said straining his neck to look at the man's face, wishing desperately that hw could see in the dark, as he got up into a sitting position the tale-tale sound of metal clanking together followed him. The man immediately turned his body towards his shackles reaching out his hand to touch Paris feeling around his feet until he felt the chains that bound Paris's ankles.

"You're chained."

" Well, the Greeks must be clamoring around you for a piece of your wisdom." Paris expected the man to get angry but instead he seemed only to amuse the man.

" You have a lot of courage to talk to me that way," he said in a calm voice but Paris could tell that the man was smirking at him.

" I'm not courageous, I just don't have anything worthwhile to lose."

"Then we have something in common."

A moment of silence pass between as Paris contemplated the truth of the stranger's words and then laugh at the irony of their situation. Two enemies alone in this dark room have found something communal. This is only further proof that the Gods are in dire need of amusement.

" What if I help you get out of these," the Greek said tapping his sword against the manacles.

" You'll have my undying gratitude," Paris said hopefully but something told him that the stranger wanted sometime else

" I desire your services." he said.

The Stranger asked him for his services? Does this barbarian actually thought that he would be willing to trade one prison for another? But as Paris looked around the dark room he thought maybe the life of a slave outside would be better that the life of a slave trapped in this room, and would he be betraying Troy by attending to the very person sent here to destroy the city. But Troy had forsaken him long ago it would be no fault of his own if he did the same to him, Paris convinced himself.

"Then you'll have my services." Paris said silently hoping that his brother would forgive him.

"Good, Keep still, don't move a muscle." The stranger instructed as he steady his sword just about the iron.

"Maybe, it would be better to do this outside where the light is, you may miss and chop off my leg or arm and I'll go through life as a legless, armless cripple ohpleasedon'tmakemegothroughlifeasacripple…"

"Stop your rambling," he said effectively shutting the nervous boy up, " I never miss," and he proceeding to free Paris.

Even though Paris couldn't see anything he still squeezed his eyes shut and held his body stiffly until there was a loud clank and felt large hands removing the metal, that had been his personal guards since he was five. Then strong arms encircled him helping Paris to stand, the strong smell of sweat and blood assaulted his senses but he did not care.

Only one thought emerged in his mind, " I am free." he said disbelievingly.

" I am free, Iamfreefreefreefreefree," He squealed and started to caper around unfortunately his legs muscle weren't use to strenuous activities and they gave out but thankfully the Greek was there to catch Paris before he made a complete fool of himself.

" You're to weak to walk, some servant you'll be." the man said scooping Paris into his arms and carried him at of the room like a babe.

"Put me down I am strong enough," Paris wriggled against the man trying to get out.

" This is the thanks I get for helping you surely I'm being punish for desecrating Apollo's temple." the man sternly while letting a little humor lace his words.

Paris was just about to let the man know exacting what he thought of him but then he saw the light dancing along the temple's wall as they got closer and closer to the opening. At first the light was so beautiful that it was painful to look at so Paris had to close his eyes and turn away from it, but when the pain faded azure skies and golden sand lay before his feasting eyes. The sea breeze swept though his hair and he closed his eyes once more to isolate himself to the cool touch of the Gods.

" You seem happy."

Paris opened his eyes and looked at his savior only to have his breath stolen away from him. Hair of spun gold gleaming in the sun, strains that clung to his face and the disarray from being inside a helmet only added to the feral nature that animated from his savior. His eyes were those of the cerulean ocean, the color evoked the memory of his first view of the ocean looking out from the palace., and skin made of the finest bronze. For a moment Paris contemplated that maybe Apollo had finally answered his prayers and have come to free him.

" So beautiful," those words left his mouth before he had a conscious thought in his mind.

"What's is so beautiful?" His Savior asked.

Paris didn't answer for a second and looked up towards the heavens.

" The Sun." Paris said, " What is your name?" for he must have the name for the person who have unconsciously given him everything he'd always wanted.

" Achilles."

TBC

What do you think?


End file.
